The present invention relates to a collapsible leisure table, and more particularly to a table that can be either quickly collapsed for convenient storage and carriage or easily extended and assembled for use in outdoor leisure activities.
There are various kinds of products developed for outdoor leisure activities and very welcomed by general consumers. Among these products, there is a convenient and small-sized leisure table that is almost a must in all kinds of outdoor leisure activities. This type of leisure table usually includes a one-piece square or round tabletop, and several detachable legs. A user may easily assemble the legs to the tabletop to form the complete leisure table. However, the tabletop has an area that is large enough to prevent the table from being conveniently carried to different places for outdoor activities.